Present
by Yukamatsu
Summary: Umumnya, seseorang yang lupa akan hari ulang tahun orang lain itu merupakan hal yang biasa. Tapi kalau orang itu bahkan melupakan hari ulang tahunnya sendiri. Itu apa lagi kalau bukan bodoh namanya? Warnings : Yaoi, Shonen-ai, AU, OOC, Gaje, Drama, Typos, etc. Dont like dont read. OgaFuru!Oneshot Oga's Birthday


Umumnya, seseorang yang lupa akan hari ulang tahun orang lain itu merupakan hal yang biasa. Tapi kalau orang itu bahkan melupakan hari ulang tahunnya sendiri. Itu apa lagi kalau bukan bodoh namanya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer : Beelzebub and related characters are copyright to Ryuhei Tamura.

Warnings : **Yaoi, Shonen-ai**, AU, OOC, Gaje, Drama, Typos, etc.

**Dont like dont read.**

_Yukamatsu._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah lewat sehari dari hari seharusnya Furuichi menyelamati Oga karena hari ulang tahunnya. Jangan salahkan Furuichi kalau dia lupa. Si bajingan Ishiyama itu sendiri bahkan tak mengingat hari ulang tahunnya.

Furuichi mengetahui Oga berulang tahun dari Queen Ishiyama yang tadi datang padanya, menanyakan apa-apa saja kesukaan Oga.

"Aku ingin memberikan Oga sesuatu dihari ulang tahunnya. Agak terlambat, tapi kurasa bukan masalah bagi Oga."

Begitu tadi katanya. Furuichi menurut saja dan bilang kalau Oga suka berkelahi. Tapi rupanya jawaban yang salah. Dia langsung dihajar anak buah Queen Ishiyama yang ada. Tak terima dengan jawaban Furuichi yang main-main menurut mereka.

Selain berkelahi Furuichi mana tau apa yang jadi kesukaan Oga. Baby Beel? Oga suka baby Beel. Itu pun Furuichi ragu kalau Oga benar suka dengan bocah iblis yang menjalin kontrak dengannya.

"Aku mohon Furuichi, cari tau dan beri tau aku." Kunieda menyatukan kedua tangannya dan menundukan kepalanya memohon.

"E-eh?" Furuichi salah tingkah. Queen sepertinya sangat serius untuk memberikan Oga sesuatu bahkan setelah lewat sehari ulang tahunnya.

Dan tiba-tiba saja Furuichi merasa seperti orang yang buruk sekarang. Oga berulang tahun, walau kenyataannya sudah lewat tapi dia sudah mengetahuinya. Tak ada salahnya mengucapkan selamat walau lewat sehari. Tapi...

Lebih baik dia tanya Oga dulu apa kesukaannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Oga sedang diatap sekolah berdua dengan Beel. Memberi makan Beel dengan dirinya sendiri yang berbaring disana. Kelelahan sehabis pertarungan memperebutkan sandwich terakhir dikantin sekolah.

"Oi, Oga?"

Oga merasakan ada yang menusuk-nusuk keningnya hingga akhirnya dia membuka mata dan menemukan Furuichi tepat dihadapannya.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya malas, mengantuk.

"Aku akan memawancarai mu sekarang. Kau cukup menjawab dengan sebenar-benarnya seputar dirimu, oke?" Furuichi duduk disebelah Oga dan mengeluarkan sebuah notes kecil dari saku celananya. Tak lupa dengan pulpen.

"Untuk apa?" Oga bangkit dan duduk bersila menoleh pada Furuichi.

"Jawab saja. Jangan banyak tanya." Furuichi mulai mencoret-coret notesnya.

"Baik aku mulai, apa ada sesuatu yang saat ini sedang kau inginkan?" Tanyanya. Menatap Oga ingin tau.

Oga memasang thinking pose-nya kemudian.

"Yang kuinginkan ya?" Gumamnya. "Bagaimana kalau mengembalikan anak ini kedunianya? Itu keinginan terbesarku dari dulu." Kata Oga sambil menunjuk Beel.

Furuichi menepuk jidatnya. Si bodoh ini. "Sesuatu yang masuk akal. Keinginan seperti itu sampai kapan pun juga tak terkabul walau kau berdoa kepada Dewa sekalipun."

Terang saja, dewa mana yang mau mendengarkan doa iblis seperti Oga.

"Keinginan, mungkin barang atau makanan? Atau apapun itu yang nyata dan mungkin dikabulkan?"

Alis Oga naik dan menatap Furuichi heran. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau rencanakan?"

"Aku tak merencanakan apa-apa. Cepat! Jawab saja." Desak Furuichi tak sabaran. Kesal pada Oga. Notes yang sedari tadi dipegangnya belum mendapat info apa-apa.

"Tidak ada. Aku tidak ingin apa-apa sekarang." Kata Oga akhirnya.

"Ayolah, Oga! Apa saja. Kesukaanmu? Beritau aku kesukaanmu?" Furuichi masih belum berhenti.

"Kesukaanku?"

"Ya! Seperti Kanzaki senpai yang menyukai Yogurt contohnya. Apa kesukaanmu?" Binar-binar pengharapan berkelap-kelip sebagai background Furuichi. Oga pasti punya kesukaan kan? Tidak mungkin tidak.

"Hm, kupikir tidak ada. Tidak ada yang kusukai." Kata Oga yang membuat ambruk semua background dibelakang Furuichi.

Benar-benar iblis. Dia bahkan tak mempunyai hal yang disuka sebagai kesukaan. Furuichi melempar notes dan pulpennya frustasi. Dia harus jawab apa pada Queen nanti.

"Kecuali..."

Huh?

Furuichi mengangkat kepalanya dan langsung menatap Oga. "Kecuali? Kecuali apa?"

"Yang kusukaikan?" Tanyanya lagi. Furuichi mengangguk kuat.

"Apa-apa? Apa!?" Tanyanya tak sabaran.

Oga tersenyum ala iblis terlebih dulu sebelum merengkuh pipi Furuichi dengan kedua tangannya.

"He? Oga? Oga-kun? Apa—"

"Yang kusuka itu, kau. Bakaichi."

Kedua wajah itu sudah saling dekat satu sama lain. Cukup satu sentakan saja keduanya pasti menyatu. Tapi tentu saja Furuichi tak membiarkannya. Dengan kedua tangannya dia mendorong Oga kuat-kuat hingga Oga terjengkang kebelakang.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan? Dimana respekmu terhadap Beel. Kalau dia melihat bagaimana? Dia masih kecil." Furuichi menunjuk Beel sebagai alasannya. Sementara yang ditunjuk bertepuk tangan riang disana.

"Te-me! Apa yang kau lakukan hah, Bakaichi? Bukannya kau sendiri yang tanya kesukaanku?" Oga mengelus belakang kepalanya yang sempat beradu hebat dengan lantai.

"Y-ya, memang aku yang tanya. T-tapi kesukaan macam apa itu!" Furuichi berseru heboh. Bagaimana tidak heboh! Bagaimana caranya dia bilang kepada Queen kalau Oga menyukai Furuichi. Hal yang disukai Oga adalah Furuichi.

"Sejak kapan kau peduli? Ini tak seperti biasanya." Tanya Oga curiga. Wajar baginya untuk curiga dengan sikap Furuichi yang aneh hari ini.

"Aku hanya bertanya, tak ada maksud lain." Sahutnya. Furuichi menyerah sudah menanyai Oga. Punggunya merosot turun dan terduduk bersender dipagar pembatas. Beel menghampirinya dan duduk diatas kaki Furuichi.

"Memang ada yang tak beres. Katakan atau kupukul kau?" Oga bangkit berdiri. Furuichi membuang muka tak peduli. Oga sudah sering memukulinya selama ini dan baru hari ini Oga mengancamnya dulu sebelum memukul.

"Hei?" Oga berdiri disebelah Furuichi yang terduduk. Menyentuh kepalanya dan menghambur secara lembut rambutnya.

"Apa?" Tanyanya tanpa minat sama sekali. Furuichi lebih memusatkan perhatiannya pada Beel yang sedang adu tatap dengan seekor belalang.

"Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku?" Tanyanya.

Furuichi mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Oga. Oga pun menundukan sedikit kepalanya pada Furuichi. Saling tatap kemudian.

"Baik-baik!" Furuichi menyingkirkan Beel dari kakinya dan kini berdiri berhadapan dengan Oga.

"Mn," Furuichi berpikir sejenak. Mencari kata-kata bagus yang bisa dia ucapkan sebelum akhirnya ... "Selamat ulang tahun Oga-kun." Furuichi mengulurkan tangannya pada Oga, mengajak untuk berjabat tangan.

Huh?

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Oga benar-benar terlihat bingung. Benar dugaan Furuichi dari awal. Iblis Ishiyama ini lupa dengan hari ulang tahunnya.

"Kau berulang tahun." Furuichi menjelaskan.

"Ulang tahun?"

"Tepatnya kemarin." Tambah Furuichi.

Oga memikirkan sejenak perkataan Furuichi, jadi ini sebabnya Furuichi bertanya tentang hal macam-macam menyangkut kesukaannya.

Oga menerima uluran tangan Furuichi kemudian, menjabatnya sebentar sebelum menarik Furuichi dan mengurungnya diantara pagar pembatas dan dirinya sendiri.

"O-oga-kun?"

"Jadi kau bertanya tentang kesukaan dan keinginanku karena kau tau aku ulang tahun?" Oga tersenyum ala iblis disela pertanyaannya.

"A— itu, aku sedang membantu Queen yang ingin tau apa yang menjadi kesukaanmu." Gugup Furuichi menjawab Oga dengan jujur. Tak mau ada kesalah pahaman di antara mereka yang bisa membuat kepala Oga besar nantinya. Itu perumpamaan.

"Sekarang, bisa lepaskan aku?" Pinta Furuichi memelas. Posisi begini jujur membuatnya malu.

Oga menggelengkan kepalanya. Jauh didalam dirinya sendiri dia cukup kesal mendengar jawaban Furuichi. Jadi ini karena Kunieda.

"Aku sedang berulang tahun." Katanya tiba-tiba. Furuichi mengangguk sekali dan menatapnya bingung.

"Ya?" Furuichi menunggu untuk mendengar kelanjutannya.

"Kalau begitu aku minta hadiahku sekarang." Oga semakin dekat pada Furuichi setelah mengatakannya.

Furuichi membuang muka kearah lain menghindari kontak mata dengan Oga. "Kau sendiri yang bilang sedang tidak ingin apa-apa." Sahutnya.

"Bukannya aku sudah bilang pengecualiannya?"

Hell!? Furuichi kembali menatap Oga dengan matanya yang melebar. Jadi Oga sungguh-sungguh dengan perkataannya tadi? Hadiah? Furuichi? Yang diinginkan? Furuichi? Oga menginginkan Furuichi?

"Jadi?"

"Jadi apa?"

"Aku menunggu." Oga menatap Furuichi dengan sudut bibirnya yang tertarik. Furuichi pastinya tau apa maksudnya.

"Baik-baik!" Furuichi menghela nafasnya berat sebelum akhirnya dengan gerakan secepat cahaya mengecup singkat pipi Oga. "Sudah!" Serunya bahagia. "Sekarang lepaskan aku."

Oga mengerutkan keningnya kebingungan. Apa itu tadi? Itu sama sekali bukan seperti yang diharapkannya. Itu melenceng jauh sekali bahkan.

"Apa-apaan itu?" Oga tak terima.

"Apanya? Itu hadiah. Sudah kuberikan. Sekarang lepas." Furuichi memerintah. Setelah melaksanakan kewajiban dia menuntut haknya disini.

"Lakukan dengan benar. Aku tak kan melepaskanmu kalau kau belum melakukannya dengan serius." Oga mendekatkan tubuhnya dan menempel pada Furuichi.

"Baik-baik!" Furuichi berteriak putus asa. Dia tak akan bisa menang melawan Oga selain karena iblis ini pandai berkelahi, dia juga bebal. "Sekarang pejamkan matamu!"

Dengan patuh Oga memejamkan kedua matanya. Dua sudut bibirnya tertarik dan membuat garis senyum disana, yang entah kenapa malah membuat Furuichi kesal melihatnya.

Kedua tangan Furuichi kini menangkup kedua pipi Oga. Menghela nafas berkali-kali sebentar sebelum akhirnya dia mengecup kepala Oga, turun ke keningnya, lanjut ke pipi kiri dan kanan dan berakhir dengan kecupan singkat dihidung.

"Sudah." Kata Furuichi setengah hati. Oga membuka matanya dengan wajah tak puas. Furuichi cuek saja dan mendorong Oga yang kini tanpa pertahanan, perlahan. Melepaskan diri.

"Mungkin aku harus mengambil hadiahku sendiri." Gumamnya tak terima.

"Apa lagi?" Furuichi meliriknya. Dia sudah memberi hadiah pada Oga. Apa lagi—

Belum ada semenit Furuichi lepas dari Oga, kini keduanya berdekatan lagi. Tangan Oga menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Furuichi dan dengan tangan Oga yang lain, dia menarik dagu Furuichi untuk menghadapnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun untukku." Tepat diakhir kalimatnya Oga mencium Furuichi tepat dibibirnya. Ciuman ringan tak menuntut. Hanya sebentar. "Terima kasih." Kata Oga lagi setelah ciuman mereka selesai.

Oga tersenyum sambil menempelkan kepalanya pada kepala Furuichi. Sementara Furuichi sendiri sedang menunduk dan memejamkan matanya erat dengan asap yang kini mengembang diatas kepalanya. Dia merona, wajahnya panas luar biasa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**End**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Omake:**_

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau sudah tau apa kesukaan Oga dan apa yang dia inginkan?" Itu Kunieda sang Queen Ishiyama.

Furuichi menggaruk kepalanya yang mendadak ketumpahan kutu begitu banyak. Dia benar-benar bingung mau bilang apa.

"A-ano, Queen. Oga sama sekali tak memiliki kesukaan, dia juga tak memiliki sesuatu yang dia inginkan saat ini." Furuichi berujar tak enak hati. Rasa bersalah mengerubunginya. Dia sedikit berbohong kepada seorang gadis. Tapi mau apa lagi? Masa dia harus bilang Oga menginginkan dirinya sendiri. Menginginkan Furuichi. Begitu?

Kunieda mendesah kecewa disana. "Jadi begitu." Katanya singkat.

"Maaf—"

"Ah! Tidak-tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Sudah kuduga bahwa Oga memang orang yang sulit ditebak." Kunieda memotong perkataan Furuichi sebelum sempat diselesaikan. "Lagi pula, aku memang bukan apa-apa dibanding Hilda."

Heh? Apa?

"Ah! Aku terlalu banyak bicara ya." Kunieda tertawa garing menutupi kegugupannya. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, terima kasih sudah mencoba menolongku Furuichi." Kunieda berlari cepat tanpa menunggu jawaban Furuichi selanjutnya.

Furuichi mematung sepersekian menit hingga akhirnya punggung Kunieda yang sedari tadi dia tatap menghilang dibalik gedung sekolah.

Dan lagi hari ini. Furuichi masih tak habis pikir tentang Harem-nya Oga. Si brengsek itu daya tariknya ada dimana? Furuichi sendiri sampai hari ini tak mengerti.

Dan kembali ngomong-ngomong tentang kesukaan, Furuichi tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu tentang kesukaan Oga. Ada! Ada satu hal lagi kesukaan Oga selain Furuichi tentu saja.

"Queen—" terlambat. Kunieda sudah menghilang sejak tadi.

"Kroket! Si brengsek itu menyukai kroket!"

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
